King Liang
"Almost died" - Plainrock124 Basic Information King Liang also known as Plainrock124 was born on February 4th, 1999 in Yakima, Washington and is an 19-year old YouTuber who makes videos, most of which involve smashing a product and skits. This series is known as Bored Smashing. He is also known for being a fan of Nintendo. King is also an Apple fanboy or an iSheep. King started YouTube on August 24 2011. He is of Chinese descent. King currently lives in Flagstaff, Arizona as seen and heard in some of his videos. Appearance King is an Asian-American adult with short black hair. However, he wears a towel or T-shirt on his head when playing a woman. He wears glasses and previously wore braces. He normally wears a black T-shirt and jeans, but sometimes he wears a jacket, which is seen in "50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS". Personality King is known to be a bit sarcastic. Most of the time he is very enthusiastic, although he is often rude to the things he destroys. He is also very energetic and of course destructive. History He was born in Feburary 4, 1999 and joined YouTube Aug 24, 2011. He gained 100,000 subscribers on Mar 24, 2017. He gained 124,000 subscribers on May 29, 2017. He gained 150,000 subscribers most likely on Aug 31, 2017. He received his Silver Play Button on Sep 16, 2017. He gained 200,000 subscribers on Nov 14, 2017. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Bored Smashing * Apple * Nintendo * Mario * MacBook * Zootopia * Star Fox * YouTube * His fans (which he sometimes jokes about) * His friends * Verizon * Canon * Most technology * Stranger Things * Life Is Strange * Club Penguin * Just Dance (formerly) * Sudden Link Dislikes * Sonic The Hedgehog * Five Nights At Freddy's * Minecraft * Under-aged kids on YouTube * Feminists * Haters (and hate comments) * Improper grammar * Idiots in YouTube comments * Minecraft Fanboys * Android * Windows 10 * LG * Dell * Sony * School (most of the time) * Tests * AT&T * Miranda Cosgrove * Computer Fanboys * Phone Scammers * Facebook (formerly) * Virgin Mobile * CenturyLink * AdBlock * Driving * The Emoji Movie * Feminist Jones * People who assume * Finebros * Hate Comments on Twitter * Dumb comments * Just Dance * Poptropia Trivia * King dislikes Miranda Cosgrove because of her hating his birthplace (Yakima) as describing its name as "somebody throwing up". * King has a history for hating Dell since he owned two Dell computers that broke down or caused problems. * King does not have a girlfriend unless you count the MacBook as one. * King uses himself as a character in videos because he says that he can't get his friends in his videos. * King is asexual. * Plainrock videos with the 10-minute mark is a reference to ricegum * King hates Centurylink because of slow internet. Category:Main Characters Category:YouTubers Category:PlainRock124 Category:Characters